I Will Love You Forever
by slayerdiaries
Summary: Klaus has only ever loved one girl and she was taken from him in such a brutal way.


**Title: **I Will Love You Forever

**Rated: **T

**Paring: **Klaus and Tatia

**Summery: **Klaus has only ever loved one girl and she was taken from him in such a brutal way.

**Note's: {1} **I read this article saying that Nina Dobrev will be making an appearance on the set of the Originals in November as Tatia the Original Doppelganger and I am so excited.** {2} **I haven't decided if I will be continuing this story.

* * *

><p><em>{Klaus Pov}<em>

_{New Orleans}_

_{November 3rd, 2014}_

It had been 3 weeks since Elijah and I had found out that mother and father had been brought back to the land of the living and had been terrorizing our life's ever since. I had decided to get out of the manor and get some fresh air, after being cooped up in the manor all summer I really didn't like being there all that much and just wanted to feel the fresh air against my skin. As I walked into the nearest bar I saw that it wasn't that crowded tonight, I made my way to the nearest table and took a seat at it and a few moments later a cute red head waitress came up to me smiling.

"What can I get you sir?" She asked me in a flirtatious tone.

I smirked up at her letting my dimples show. "I'd like a glass of your finest scotch." I tell her and as she begins to scribble it down in her note pad. "Make those 2 glasses." I hear a girl's voice from behind the waitress. I look around the waitress to see my mother's possessed body and shake my head. "Can't leave me in peace for one lousy night mother." I ask her in an irritated tone and she smirks at me as the waitress leaves and my mother takes the seat across from me.

"Now why would I do that son, I told you a few days ago that my life mission is to make your life a living hell until you are gone from this world forever." She tells me as the waitress brings over two glasses of Scotch and sits them down in front of us. "I think you've done enough to me to last at lease another thousand years." I tell her sarcastically and she shakes her head at me in disapproval.

"And tell me son what exactly have I done to you besides love you." She tells me after taking a sip of her drink. I shake my head at her. "Let me think mother, you have tried to kill me numerous times not to mention my siblings as well, you dormant my werewolf side for over a thousand years, you turned us all into vampires just to realize you'd rather take our immortality away and you killed my one true love slaughtered her down like she was nothing." I screamed the last bit at the top of my lungs.

I'm seething with rage and as I look up and meet my mothers eyes I se a smile covering her face. "Stop being dramatic Niklaus, I have had my faults, but so have you and as for Tatia the little bitch had everything that happened to her coming the moment she laid eyes on you and Elijah." I hear my mother say and in a matter of moments I'm stood from my seat Hybrid out and have my whore of a mother held against the wall with a tight grip around her neck.

"You do not speak of her like that, she was the only one who ever truly loved me, the only one that I ever had and you took her from me." I snapped down at my mother through fangs. As she begins to cough lightly, I tighten my hand a little more. "If that girl loved you so much why did she play you and Elijah against each other?" I hear my mother whisper.

I pull my hand free from around her neck and glare down at her as she falls to the floor. "She didn't play Elijah and I against each other, she made it clear to everyone that I was the one her heart belonged to, it wasn't her fault that Elijah was fixated on her along with every male in our village." I tell her in a deadly tone before leaving the bar quickly.

***The Originals* The Originals* The Originals*** **I Will Love You Forever*The Originals* The Originals* The Originals***

It had been 900 years since I last thought of Tatia, the memory of her was always to painful to think about, she had always been my trigger to my humanity and after she died I didn't want to feel. I would never forgive my mother for what she put my beloved through and I would forever hate her for what she did to my Tatia. I wasn't like Elijah when a new doppelganger reappeared, I didn't become fixated on them just because they looked like her, I actually hated them because they looked like her. In my mind there was only ever one Tatia and there would only ever be one Tatia and I'd be damned if I let any doppelganger weasel there way into my dead heart, my heart belonged to one girl and would always belong to that one girl and that was my loving Tatia.

Caroline had thought that I was in love with her but she was wrong, I was only ever in love once and I didn't plan on ever being in love again, like I said my heart belonged to another. A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought about her, her beautiful long chestnut brown hair, her silky olive skin, her lavender eyes that separated her from all the other doppelgangers and her smile that lit up every fiber of my being.

***The Originals* The Originals* The Originals*** **I Will Love You Forever*The Originals* The Originals* The Originals***

As I got to the manor I walked strait up to my room and went over to the chest that held every thing that I had left of Tatia. I pulled out a few sketches of her that I had drawl when I was still human, her necklace that held her family crust and a purple wild flower from the field that we once met in. as tears ran freely down my cheeks I closed my eyes tightly as the memory of her ran through my mind.

_{Flashback}_

_{Tatia Pov}_

_I ran through the field as Niklaus chased after me laughing the entire time and as I made it to our tree, I felt him push me to the ground._

_I look up to see him hovering over me. "I got you." He tells me._

_I laugh. "You cheated Nik, you let me get all the way here, not fair." I tell him smiling up at him the whole time._

_"I did not cheat mylove I promise you." He tells me in a soft tone._

_I lean up and place a soft kiss upon his lips. "Promise that you will forever love me and only me." I tell him in a soft tone._

_He smiles back down at me as he kisses me back. "No one will ever hold my heart mylove that will forever belong to you Tatia." He tell me which makes me smile._

_"Forever is a very long time my Nik." I tell him as I feel him leaving soft genital kisses along my neck._

_"And forever it will be Tatia, always mylove." He whispers into my ear._

_{End of flashback}_

As the memory slips away I let out an angry snarl and began to trash my room.

***The Originals* The Originals* The Originals*** **I Will Love You Forever*The Originals* The Originals* The Originals***

_{Esther Pov}_

As I walked up to the old coffin lying on the stone table down in the witch cemetery of New Orleans, I lift up the lid and smirk down at Tatia's daggered body. "Like I told you all those years ago, Niklaus would never learn that you lived through your death Tatia and if he finds away to destroy me I will use you against him, because we both know that you are his true weakness my dear and always will be." I whispered to her body as a huge smile covers my lips.


End file.
